Kickin' it:I found you
by Ashsmilelove
Summary: Ari was Jacks sister they have been seperated since babies. Will ari help jack get the love of his life or sill she only make jack hate her? this story has drama, humor, romace, comfort, and brother and sister moments please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' it: I found you

Chapter 1: Meeting him

Ari's POV

I was looking at a map in the middle of Paris _–wow, this place is so beautiful_. Sorry I haven't said who I am. My name is Ariana Anderson I'm 12 years old and It seem that I am lost in Paris. _–know that I say it this sounds bad I should start looking fo-_

"Ari we are over here honey!" that was my grandma Jennifer. I'm saved!

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I started running in her direction. I went in the hotel and walked too my room. My grandpa was a karate sensei, he trains famous people for movies and stuff. Because of this we usually stay'd in one place for three day but no more than that. From what I remember I have been with them since I was born.

"Hey what are you doing still up, its going to be 1:00 in the morning" I looked at my Ihome it said 12:57

"Oh I didn't notice, sorry"

"It's ok go to bed tomorrow is going to be a big day" She tucked me in the bed while saying this.

"Goodnight grandma"

"Goodnight sweetie"

I hugged my teddy bear. He was beige with a red knitted heart on it. I know what you're thinking, why is a 12 year old sleeping with a teddy bear? The truth is, this teddy bear was the only thing I had from my brother, Jack. We were separated when we were born because my parents were getting divorced and my dad wanted me to be with him. Mom disapproved of this but the judge said that this was a fair thing to do. When I was 5 I went on a visit to see my brother, that's when he gave me this teddy bear. After a few days of this my dad got married and his wife didn't want me, so he gave me to my grandparents. Since then I have been going all around the world learning karate with my grandpa and sleeping in hotels. It wasn't bad going around the world but it doesn't feel right going alone knowing that you had a brother and a mom you haven't seen in years. My mom use to send me pictures of my brother when I was with my dad, I kept them in a pocket the teddy bear had, but since we move a lot she can't send me pictures anymore. A tear ran down my cheek. Thinking of my brother made me cry, I never liked tears, but I couldn't resist. I suddenly felt light on my eyes. I opened one and saw my grandma opening the curtains I blinked a lot and wiped the tears off my face before she could see I was crying.

"Grandma what are you doing the sun isn't even out yet" My grandma looked about her twenty's but I am sure she's in her sixty's or even eighty's. She was skinny with short grey hair. She wasn't tall but she wasn't small either.

"Ari you're leaving"

"What do you mean I'm leaving and were am I leaving?"

"You are leaving to live with your mom in LA" I could not find words to thank her. I looked at the door, my bags were there but I didn't see hers or grandpa's

"Aren't you and grandpa going to take me?"

"No honey I'm sorry but you are going alone on this trip" "I already packed all of your things you just need to take a bath and put those clothes on" she pointed at a bag.

I ran to the bathroom from the ecxitment. I stopped at the door and said

"Thanks a lot grandma, I love you"

"I love you too know hurry up"

I'm finally going to be with my mom and brother. I threw a small tear but this one wasn't of sadness but joy.

_Afternoon at the Bobby wasabi dojo_

Jack's POV

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A DOG PORCUPINE JERRY" hey my name is Jack Anderson I go to Seaford High School in LA I also attend the Bobby Wasabi dojo of martial arts academy. Jerry is one of my friends that also attend to this dojo we were fighting because Jerry thinks that he saw a dog mixed with a porcupine last night in his room.

"Even if this animal was real how could it appear in your room?" that was Eddie

"I left my window open last night and they are real"

"Ok let's start sparing Kim and Jack, Jerry and Eddie, Milton you're with me" Rudy was my karate sensei but he was also my friend

Ari's POV

When I got off the plane a limo driver had a giant smile on his face with a cardboard with my name written on it.

"I believe you are Ariana Anderson"

"Yes, and I believe you are the limo driver slash family friend"

"You are right Ms. Anderson"

"Please, call me Ari"

"Ok"

_-Were driving through LA too meet my family. _The sentence made me jump of ecxitment. We stopped in front of what seemed to be a mansion. I looked at the driver he nodded at me. I walked to the door it was open so I walked in. A woman was standing a few inches from me. She had honey brown hair just like mine and big brown eyes like me. Her skin had a yellowish color as in it couldn't decide wether it wanted to be sparkly white or normal tan, she was beautiful. She looked about her twenties. She was also crying. I knew who she was. I started to tremble

"M-mom" tears ran down my eyes know she nodded and choked out a yes. I ran to give her a hug. We hugged while we cried of happiness then we fell on our knees. We broke apart.

"You are so beautiful and big"

"I missed you so much mom" I cried harder when I said the word mom

"I missed you too sweetie so much"

We hugged some more and whipped our tears off with our hands. When we could breath again she showed me around while telling me stories of my brother and her, but right there I didn't care about anything, I was with my mom and I couldn't be happier right know. After she finished showing me around she started unpacking my stuff and putting them in place.

"Jack is in doing karate right know he should be here in a few minutes"

"Ok" then I started helping her organize my things.

_At the dojo_

Jack's POV

When we all finished sparring we decided to go to my house to do our homework.

"Hey, Kim you want to um…..um" -_Ok why can't I JUST ASK Kim out I've done this before._ Kim was my friend well my best friend actually, she knew everything about me. I use to have a crush on her since the first day I saw her but know that I know her better, the crush has gotten stronger.

"Hello is anybody in there? Jack?" I blacked out again this usually happened when I tried to ask Kim out or tell her what I felt.

"Jack if you don't do anything I'm going to slap you" she was inches away from my face. Kim wasn't small but she usually had to stand on the tip of her toes to be right in front of my face. We both started leaning in

"Eddie you're stepping on my new shoes!"

"Jerry your suppose to whisper"

Then we started laughing. We were still close though. Kim stepped out first.

"Let's just go" Kim said giggling

"You see what you did Eddie" Jerry blurted out

"What"

"You ruined the moment by stepping on my shoe!"

Milton whacked Jerry's head after he said this. It was like this till we got to my house. When we went inside I saw my mom tears in her eyes.

"Mom what happened?"

"Oh, Jack you're here" she was smiling though crying

"MOM WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TEDDY BEAR I CANT FIND IT!"

The I saw a girl with long honey brown hair up too her waist she was coming down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she looked up at me. She had big brown eyes she was small so she has to be about 11 or 12 years old. We were both staring at each other smiling this went on for ours. That's when I whispered her name.

"A-Ari?" she nodded and ran to me. She hugged me by the neck while I hugged her by the waist. I took her of the floor while hugging her. I knew she was crying because I felt water on my shoulder then she said

"Hi J-J-JACK"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Kim's POV _

When we got into Jacks house the first thing we saw was Ms. Anderson crying. After a few minutes a girl came from downstairs. She and Jack were hugging while she was crying on his shoulder. Then Milton whispered in my ear.

"Kim since you're the closest one to Jack in the group, do you have any idea who she is?"

"No but I'm imagining they have a lot to catch on before he tells any of us"

Milton agreed with me on leaving the house. We had to pull Jerry from the neck for him to leave. His excuse was 'why do we have to leave I'm confused?' I looked back from the door jack was still hugging her but she wasn't crying anymore –_I wonder who she is? _While walking home I tried to remember if Jack ever mentioned any Ari in any of our conversations, but I stayed blank.

Ari's POV

When I saw Jack I only smiled –_Jack that's Jack! _When he said my name I ran to him and gave him a giant hug. After a few minutes he carried me and I raped my legs around his waist so I didn't fall, I doubted that because he was hugging me so tight, when I stopped crying I didn't say anything I knew he didn't want to let go. Then things got awkward.

"Jack I know you want to hold me tight but can we at least stop hugging?"

Jack's POV

-_How did she know I didn't want to let go of her? _

"Ohh um yeah" I couldn't take my smile off

"It's ok" I still had her carried she took her hands off my neck and brushed my hair with her fingers.

"Wow, you got hair"

"hehe, last time you saw me I was 8, look at you, your hair grew wait its short know?"

"It's called layers grandpa" she said it sarcastically while giggling.

"Aren't you umm" she looked down I know what that meant

"Know that you mentioned it you are a bit heavy" she wasn't heavy at all. It was like carrying a teddy bear, looks normal you think it will be a bit heavy but when you carry it, it's like hugging air. She gave me a playful hit on my head. We laughed. I walked to the couch I didn't feel like putting her down yet. When I sat down I still had her on top of me.

"I never thought I'd see you again Jack"

"Well you were wrong about that."

"And I love that I was wrong" we laughed. Then she looked to the side

"There you are TB!"

"TB?"

"You don't remember? TB stands for Teddy Brother" I took a closer look at the bear then I remembered

"OMG YOU STILL HAVE HIM!"

"Jack why would I throw this out? This was the only thing I had from you" then she took out some pictures from the bears pocket.

Ari's POV

While I showed Jack his baby pictures my mom came _–I have been waiting so long to say that word _we started laughing about the pictures and telling our stories I switched from sitting looking at Jack to sitting on his lap looking at my mom in the side. He had his arms around me, I gave them both a kiss in the cheek, and after this he kissed the top of my head. Then he whispered on my ear.

"I missed you Ari"

After this he hugged me tightly. We giggled, laughed played; this was the happiest moment in my life. –_I'm complete know _

**HEY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST RIGHT KNOW IM WRITING CHAPTER THREE. I MIGHT WRITE 3 CHAPTERS TODAY? HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY AND PLZ REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN PPL TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT MY STORY. LOVE REVIEWS ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning

Jack's POV

Today was a wonderful day I saw Ari! I was in my bed side up. Right after I came with Kim and –_OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT KIM! I FORGOT ABOUT KIM? _Every day I thought about Kim the ecxitment must eve hold my mind off –_I have to talk to her_

JACK- Hey Kimmy

KIM-Hi Jack and don't call me that

JACK-Srry for leaving you and the guys like that

KIM-It's ok, Jack who was she?

JACK-You'll find out tomorrow

KIM-Was she you're sister?

JACK-night Kim

KIM-Night Jack

I put my iphone to charge and went to sleep

Ari's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with a scream –_thank god the walls are sound proof _ I didn't want to go to sleep alone again. I didn't want to wake mom up so I went to Jack's bedroom I knocked first, I didn't hear an answer so I opened the door a little bit

"Jack you awake or at least not in your underwear" I didn't think of Jack like a person who would sleep in his underwear but I still asked. He opened the door with long pants on and a plain shirt normal pj's I thought. He rubbed one of his eyes and whispered while yawning

"What's wrong"

"Did I wake you, I'm sorry I should leave" I started walking to my room but I felt a hand grab my wrist

"No tell me, what's up"

"Will you laugh?"

"No, what happened"

"I had a nightmare and I don't want to sleep alone" I was looking down when I said this "Can I sleep with you?" I raised my head

"Yeah of course but it's not my fault if TB gets squished" we laughed. When I saw his room I was surprised. It was clean, nothing was on the floor. One of his walls were green then all of the other walls were a blue like my room. He had a big bed by the wall. His room was slightly bigger than mine I wasn't surprised this was kind of a mansion.

"You want the side of the wall" I came back to reality I saw his face and I knew he wanted that side

"No you take the wall I'll take the other side"

"ok"

I slept well with Jack on my side

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up with Jack pulling me by the waist and his legs all tangled into mine. I looked at Jack's clock it said 6:35AM I tried to get out of the bed but every time I moved Jack pulled me closer to him. Then he said 'I love you Kim' –_aww he is in love how cute_ Then he started kissing my hair _–oou_ I sliped down to take his arm off me it worked then I heard the alarm ring, he woke up making me fall to the floor

"Wow!"

"Mmmh ohh ARIANA! Are you ok?" he sat me down on his bed and sat on his knees on the floor.

"Are you ok? did you hurt yourself? Where does it hurt?"

I laughed at how he acted "Jack I fell off a bed not a tree"

He looked at me with hurt eyes as if he would take a bullet for me, If he had too. I shook my head I didn't want to have nightmares again. Then he started laughing I was confused

"I know you fell off my bed I can't believe you really thought of it that way."

"Umm ok I'm going to take a bath" then I remembered "Jack when I woke up and you were still sleeping you said something"

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loved Kim" he blushed I giggled "Jack you look cute when you blush, you can tell me I'm your sister" I sat beside him on the floor

"What else did I say?"

"Well you didn't say anything else but after that you started kissing my hair if I didn't have my back to your mouth I think you would've kissed me" I shivered at the though he laughed at that.

"I'm sorry for that"

**SKIP TO BREAKFAST**

Jack's POV

-_I can't believe I said that in my sleep. _ Mom started telling Ari about her job and that she was going to go to school with me. My mom was a model and a designer it was funny she sometimes modeled her own clothes. We had bread, mayonnaise, ham, scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. Ari squealed when she saw her plate

"How did you know!" –_I guess this is her favorite breakfast. _She looked at me with my fork up she started laughing she had a really pretty smile and her laugh was so sweet.

"Bye kids" she gave us both kisses and also gave Ari a hug "Hey where's my hug!"

"Bye Jack"

Then she started explaining me how to eat the breakfast

"Take the knife and put some mayo on the bread" I did as she told me "Yes, know take the ham and put it on top of the bread then the bacon, and the scrambled eggs, finally you take the other loaf of bread and put it on top"

"Wow, so it ends up being a breakfast sandwich"

"Yup I call it the fast sub, know bite"

We both bit our 'fast sub' at the same time. It wasn't bad, actually it was pretty good

"I may have a new favorite breakfast" she laughed "did you make this?"

"yup"

"know eat I don't want to be late for school on my first day"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kim's POV at school**

_Who was she? _ Was the only question in my mind right know. Last night I asked Jack about her but he wouldn't tell me. Today I was earlier than every other day because I had cheerleading. I don't think as cheerleading as a girl thing but it was fun to do and sometimes I think the girl part of me needs it. Then I heard voices

"…. Today you're going to meet my friends"

It sounded familiar I came out of the girls locker to see Jack talking to the girl from yesterday. I wanted to run and say hi _–wait why would I want to do that it's not like I missed Jack because that would mean that I like him _I walked fast toward them keeping my cool.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Kim um this is Kim" he told the little girl. He touched the back of his neck. I was looking at her and just by putting my eyes on her I could see who she was. Her long beautiful brown hair flowed down to her waist, her eyes were big and brown if you want me to tell you the truth she looked like a girl version of Jack.

"I knew it!" I blurted out

"What did you know"

"That's your sister she looks exactly like you!" he started blushing

Then she opened her mouth seeing that Jack wouldn't talk she thought it was her turn "Yeah I am Jack's sister Ari" she smiled _she has such a pretty smile_. After looking at her smile for what seemed like hours I looked around to get rid of the awkward moment then I saw a bunch of kids around.

"Oh know I'm going to miss practice, bye guys" then I ran to gym.

**Jack's POV at lunch**

It was easy to introduce the guys to Ari but the hard thing was to get them to stop staring at her _–come on she's like 3 years younger than them_. I was worried about her last time I saw her was at gym class. She was the only thing on my mind this was actually the first time I think about someone else that isn't Kim. I was walking to my locker to get some real food for me and Ari when I saw Kim. She had a white casual but really pretty dress on. It had flowers on the dress. I walked up to her while trying to keep my cool. She was taking an apple from her locker. When she turned around I saw I walked to close to her I blushed and gave a step back.

**Ari's POV**

I was walking to the lunch room when my phone started buzzing, it was my mom. She wanted me to go with her after school so I could have some time with her at her job. I agreed, it would e cool to watch my mom work I might learn some stuff. While I was walking I saw Jack and Kim talking _–aww lover boy is talking to his princess how cute_ I didn't want to ruin the moment so I hid behind the lockers and tried to listen to what they were saying.

I heard Jack talk first "so umm Kim I wanted to ask you…." He was studdering the words over and over again _–ok his nervous I should probably ruin the moment know since his already doing it on his own _I started running toward them

"Hey guys lets go to lunch cuz I'm starving"

"Oh yea lunch lets go then, I'll tell you later Kim"

"ok"

**At the table still Ari's POV**

We were all sitting down. I was sitting next to Jack and Milton, Kim on the other side of Jack

"So how did everything go after gym" Jack asked

"It was pretty cool mom called I cant go to the dojo today mom wants me to go with her to her job after school

**Sorry for not updating fast but I have a lot of hw I might only upgrade on the weekends and maby on Fridays know I have to leave sohope you like and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: too much

**Ari's POV**

"Oh she did umm then ok" said jack I knew he wanted to spend more time with me but I also wanted to spend time with mom.

"Hey Jack what was that you were going to ask me?" asked Kim everyone on the table stopped talking even Milton stopped looking at his nails and squished me to jack to listen more closely.

"Umm ahhh…" he dint know what to say and he was nervous because of what happened with Kim I had to think

"Umm he wanted to see if you could help me get in the umm cheerleading team" I thought about it for a minute it would be cool to be in the cheerleading team. I looked at Jack, he looked relieved but he dint look happy about me cheerleading I wonder why?

"Yeah that would be cool, you can come to the next practice and I'll see what you can do"

Then Jack freaked out he started standing up with every word "NOO SHE'S NOT DOING THAT SHE CAN GET HURT AND AND AND…."

"Jack It's me Kim not a stranger I won't let her get hurt"

**Kim's POV**

When Ari told me about her wanting to be in the cheerleading team I was kind of happy she seemed nice and I wanted to know her better. Then Jack started screaming at me like he didn't trust me, I thought we were friends.

"YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE WILL GET HURT AND IF SHE DOES I'LL I'LL" he looked at Ari. I was mad because he didn't trust me but I was hurt because he was acting like I was a total stranger. I couldn't take more arguing I stood up and left to the usual tree me and Jack sit down in our free period. I was surprised when tears came down _–why am I crying I can't like Jack he's my best friend and __who are you kidding you liked him since the first day it's time to admit it _

"No I don't I can't"

**Ari's POV (at lunch after Kim left)**

"What was that" I asked Jack after Kim left. I could see in his eyes that he was mad. To not make another commotion I took Jack by the hand and walked him to a corner in the hallway.

"What happened to you out there I just saved your butt and you start screaming at Kim for no reason, Jack what's wrong"

"So you're not going to join?"

"Yeah I actually think I am and why are you so mad of that"

"I don't know I guess I was mad for no reason"

"You're wasting time talking to me know but at home you are so gonna have to tell me"

"How am I wasting time?"

"I'll tell you another day know go and look for Kim, you have a lot of explaining to do" after I told this to Jack he ran outside and started to run to a really big oak tree close to the little river the school had _they know each other so well with a little push and poof they will do the rest_ I walked to the cafeteria and in my head I started planning how I would get my brother and the prettiest girl in the world together.

**Jack's POV**

I started looking for Kim in our usual place when I found her I just hid behind the tree. I was listening to her tears then she said the words that something inside were telling me they were directed to me.

"I can't like him" I sat down next to her and tried to get those words out of my mind.

"Can't like who" she jumped then started blushing

"Nobody Jack"

"I'm sorry Kimmy you don't know how sorry I am for screaming at you like that" she was silent for a moment at least she stopped crying

"Jack why were you so mad, it's like I was a stranger to you don't you trust me?" tears were coming down her face know

"I was mad because I can't ask you soothing that I always wanted to ask you and I don't know why" I looked at her "I will always trust you Kim I always have and always will" _o my god you don't know how much I want to kiss you right know _then I felt a warm hug

"Thanks Jack for telling me that and I'll wait because you know something I feel the same way" then she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek


End file.
